Strange yet Sweet
by Lovinging-er
Summary: Their entire world was turned upside down. Yet they liked it.


**Strange yet Sweet  
Summary: Their entire world was turned upside down. Yet they liked it.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, but I think J.K Rowling knows who does...LOL. I also don't own any of the movies mentioned!  
A/N At the moment, I just really like writing about Dominique, mostly because she seems misunderstood and she's just different.**

* * *

Dominique fingered the dark purple material of her bridesmaid dress. If she hadn't been her best friend, she would have never had agreed to his.

"OH MERLIN, DID WE EVEN ORDER THE CAKE?"The bride Mary Thomas, soon to be Weasley, looked like she was about to have a heart attack when Dominique gently placed a hand on her back and said "I just picked it up this morning. Don't worry, everything is going to be alright."

"I knew I made you Maid of Honour for a reason."Mary smiled when her eyes widened yet again. "WE DIDN'T PICK UP MY DRESS YETERDAY!"The woman was definitely hysterical.

Once again, Dominique stepped in "Honey, you're wearing your dress."The bride looked down and saw that she had already put on her dress. Smiling sheepishly, she thanked Dominique and went to get her hair done by Rode Weasley.

"How's your side going?"Dominique turned around and saw Lysander Scamander looking...Different. His black hair was gelled away from his face, showing, for once, his silvery grey eyes. And then the Maid of Honour felt strange.

She felt her breath get caught in her throat, yet she felt like she was hyperventilating at the same time. She felt her heart stop, but she also felt like it was trying to jump out of her chest. She felt like she was about to die, but also like she had just been born into a wonderful light. It was strange...Yet sweet. Like she might faint, but also like she could run a thousand miles in a minute.

"It's going fairly well. How's man land?"Lysander smiled. Dominique wondered if it was normal that her brain felt like it was melting.

"Louis won't stay still. For a second, he thought he forgot to pick up his dress robes!"He laughed. Dominique laughed to, just wanting to see his eyes sparkle. She looked away and saw Mary about to pass out.

"I-I better go."She managed to say. "The bride might just about have a stroke."

"How much do you want to bet that Louis loses it first?"Just then, Mary let out a strangle cry and buried her head in her arms.

"Okay, I take back that bet."He said as the smirk slid off his face as he said this. Dominique smiled while gently pushed Lysander out of the tent and sighed. Was it normal to want to breathe in his cologne once more?

Alice Longbottom, another bridesmaid came up to Dominique distracting her. "She's asking if she put the right date of the wedding on the invitations. And that if she did, if it was on today. You know, just to make sure..."

"I'll take care of it, just check if Lily is here yet."With one more smile and wave of reassurance, everything was...Still in absolute chaos.

* * *

"Are you _sure _Mary didn't have any second thoughts. Are you sure she didn't say anything or make any move implying she wanted to run away before the wedding started?"Louis started pacing around the tent with his tie around his neck undone.

"Why did you let him watch 'The Wedding Singer' with you? Now he thinks his own bride is going to run out on him. Just because it happened to Adam Sandler-"

"It had a happy ending, okay?"Lysander cut off Frank Longbottom who was the Best Man.

"I know, but he didn't finish watching the movie did he? As soon as he found out that the guy Adam Sandler played whose name I had forgotten was stood up at-"

"IT WAS A MOVIE!"He shrieked.

Just as Lysander was about to rip his hair out, Dominique came in. She had a beautiful purple dress on with gold heels (A/N The picture is on my profile). It was so simple, yet she took his breath away from him like she always did.

He wondered if it was normal to feel like floating on thin air, yet sinking in the ocean at the same time. He wondered if it was okay to feel like he was suffocating, yet having an oxygen tank strapped onto you and breathing heavily at the same time. Like he had just finished a hundred mile race, yet feel like he would gladly go if he had ten more miles to go. It felt strange...Yet sweet. Was that normal?

"Mary just wanted to know if you remembered today was the wedding."She looked around with her bright blue eyes as everyone just stared at her. "She just wanted to be sure. You can never be too certain. I mean, it _is _you."

"What's that supposed to mean sis."Louis picked his head up indignantly glaring slightly at his sister.

"Didn't you forget your birthday this year?"She answered back with a smirk.

A sound that could be compared to a crying bird was heard around the room before the groom smacked his head on the dressing table.

"They both seem to be nervous but it's all putting the other's best interests first I guess." Lysander gave her a smile and a chuckle. She smiled back.

"Yeah, but that's how you know it's true love."And with a wink and a skip, she left. She wasn't even two metres close to him, yet he felt like she knocked the air out of him.

"WHAT IF SHE RUNS OFF WITH SOME RANDOM GUY DURING OUR HONEYMOON?"Louis looked mental. Lysander shook his head and sighed.

"You just _had _to let him watch 'Along Came Polly' didn't you?"Lysander was about to rip Frank's head off.

"HE JUST WATCHED THE FIRST BIT!"

"But you still let him watch it."

* * *

**A/N What'd you think? Yeah, it's kinda short, but the idea just came to me on a boring old day (today) and the DVDs were right next to me. I just couldn't help but put them in this story. And once again, what do you think? Compliments, flames, constructive criticism if you think I need it...**


End file.
